


Sequins, Sunglasses, and Serenades

by prodigalpoet



Series: Soulmates [14]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Elton John Performance, F/F, Holiday Present, Holiday time, Killing Eve Week Prompt Three, Sequined Suits And Sunglasses, Sibling Love, Villanelle Is An Excellent Gift Giver, Villaneve, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalpoet/pseuds/prodigalpoet
Summary: Villanelle gifts a special disguise and performance to Bor'ka who is staying with her and Eve for Christmas.
Relationships: Bor'ka And Eve, Bor'ka And Villanelle, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Soulmates [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793398
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	Sequins, Sunglasses, and Serenades

**Author's Note:**

> The look Villanelle is copying can be found here: https://www.crfashionbook.com/mens/g25226861/elton-john-vintage-tour-looks/
> 
> This idea just popped into my mind and I had to write it down. 
> 
> If you want more Villaneve holiday fluff, read my Christmas fic.

Eve hands Bor'ka a mug of homemade hot chocolate as the two settle down on the sofa and wait for Villanelle's Christmas present that she promised to Bor'ka.

Eve glances at the fidgeting boy, his brown hair mussed up from sleep but his eyes wide open, glancing furtively towards the doorway in anticipation of Villanelle's appearance.

"What do you think she is doing?," Bor'ka asks, returning Eve's intense gaze.

"Your sister is a bag of tricks. You'll find out soon, don't worry."

"Do you like being with her?"

"Yes."

"Was it hard to be with her?"

"In the beginning, yes."

"Did you have to search for her for a long time?"

"Kind of, yes."

"How did you know she was the person for you?"

"She showed me."

"Okay."

"Are you worried about...?"

Eve's question is interrupted by Villanelle's breathtaking appearance. She struts into the room dressed as Elton John, wearing a white, sequined bodysuit with a large V-neck cut-out that shows off the curves of her breasts.

She is also wearing white sequined sunglasses, a brown wig, and has a miniature piano in her hands.

When she opens her mouth, Elton's voice comes pouring out.

"Blue jean baby, this performance is for you," Villanelle proclaims, pointing at Bor'ka and eliciting a series of excited yelps.

Bor'ka almost falls off the sofa with glee, clapping his hands energetically. Villanelle whips a red scarf from her neck and throws it towards him. He catches it and turns to Eve, eyes glistening.

"It's ELTON!," he says, joy emanating from his entire body. "ELTON!"

Eve grins as tears fall down her face. Villanelle takes a seat in front of them and starts to touch the small keys, her fingers obscenely large for such an instrument. Somehow, she makes it work, and "Tiny Dancer" is performed for her attentive audience of two.

Eve wipes away her tears, her heart full over Villanelle's affection for her brother.

When Villanelle sings "Hold me closer, tiny dancer, Count the headlights on the highway, Lay me down in sheets of linen, You had a busy day today," she raises one hand and points at Eve before clutching her chest, her hand hovering above her heart.

Eve's own heart responds in kind, fluttering at the sweet gesture. She glances at Bor'ka who is swaying to the music. Without even thinking, Eve takes his hand and pulls him into a standing position.

"Dance with me," Eve asks. 

Bor'ka nods and the two twirl around the room, sidestepping the heavily decorated Christmas tree in the corner. They spin and dip for Villanelle, holding onto one another as she spiritedly serenades them, immortalizing the moment in Bor'ka's heart forever.


End file.
